


Only a dream

by Sermocinare



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Brothers, Cute, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Loki, Kid Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has nightmares about Frost Giants, Thor about being lost and alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a dream

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluff, because kid!Loki and kid!Thor are just that adorable.

When he finally snaps out of it, he's sitting up in his bed, heart hammering away in his chest, a scream stuck in his throat. He feels cold all over, and that scares him even more. It's dark and he's shivering, all alone in this big room that he usually likes because it's all his, but right now, Loki wishes that it weren't quite as big and empty. 

He quickly gets out of bed and, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth, pads to the door, his small feet barely making any sound on the cold floor. He pushes open one door, almost runs down the hallway, and quietly opens the door to his brother's room. 

For a moment, he just stands there in front of the bed, unsure of what to do now, watching Thor as he sleeps, quiet and unmoving. Loki shifts his weight from one foot to the other, chewing his lower lip, and then gingerly reaches out to give Thor's shoulder a gentle push.

It takes Thor a few moments to wake up, to make out the shape of his brother against the darkness of the room. He yawns, and mumbles: “Loki? Why'd you wake me up? It's the middle of the night.”

Well of course it is. 

“I had that dream again,” Loki says, shivering.

“The one about the Frost Giants coming to get you?” His brother sounds more awake now, and pushes himself up on his elbows.

Loki just nods.

Even in the gloom of the darkened room, he can see his brother's smile, and when Thor lifts the blanket a bit, he quickly slips underneath it.

Thor gives a soft yelp, and grins at him: “Fenrir's teeth, you're cold as ice! Are you sure it was just a dream?”

Loki scowls at him, and Thor reaches out a hand to ruffle his brother's dark hair: “Sorry, little brother. I shouldn't have said that.”

Loki snuggles closer, partly out of revenge, and partly because he needs his brother right now, his warmth and comforting presence. 

They just lie like that for a while, until Loki's heart has finally calmed down. 

“Thor? Do you ever have bad dreams?”

“Hm?” Thor sounds like he had been dozing off again, but he pulls himself back into wakefulness to answer his brother's question. “Yes.”

“What are they about?” Loki searches for the glint of his brother's eyes in the semi-darkness, pinning him with an inquisitive gaze.

Thor shrugs, and for a while, he doesn't say anything. When he does, his voice is low, quiet, as if he were afraid that by merely talking about them, he will be inviting his dreams to haunt him that night: “I dream that I'm all alone. I'm in a place I don't know, where I've never been, and I'm running around looking for you. You, mother, father. But I can't find anyone. I call out for Heimdall, but he doesn't answer. And then I get really scared, because if he can't see me, how am I ever going to find you again?”

Loki presses his lips together, frowning, a slight crease appearing on his brow. “That does sound scary.”

“It is.” Thor is frowning, too, but then his face lights up with a smile, and he wraps his arms around Loki: “But it's just a dream. It's not real. You're my brother, and we're always going to find each other, no matter how lost we get. Right?”

“Right,” Loki says, then grins mischievously: “Even though you never manage to find me when we're playing hide and seek. You're really bad at that, brother.”

Thor laughs: “Or maybe you're just very good at hiding.”

It doesn't take long for Loki to fall asleep again, and this time, he doesn't dream of Frost Giants.


End file.
